


Time stands frozen

by slammy17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospital, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, No Major Character Death, death of original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slammy17/pseuds/slammy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes out in a snowstorm to the store. On her way home, the worst of it hits. As she is driving, another driver loses control and skye gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time stands frozen

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I made for my friend Erika.

Skye's P.O.V:   
I was driving to home after going out to the store to grab a few supplies for an on coming snowstorm. There was already a lot of snow and ice on the ground from a week before and I needed to be careful. Sadly, I had misjudged when the storm would arrive so I was driving in very poor weather conditions. Ward is going to be so mad, he's such a worry wart as is and me being 8 months pregnant didn't help with that at all. He was almost home from work when Ia had left. He had pleaded that I not leave the house because of the storm but like the stubborn person I am I didn't listen. I was about 3 miles from home when bright lights cut through the thick white sheet. They were coming straight towards me and I didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The other vehicle collided with mine sending me into the end of the guard reel. The sound of glass shattering was all I heard before pain erupted throughout my body and I blacked out. When I came to, I saw the other car upside down, the drives body outside. There was blood everywhere around me. Somehow I managed to reach my phone. I pressed speed dial and I heard the tone start. It rang once before a worried sounding Ward answered. "Where are you? You knew the storm was-" "WARD! I'M HURT AND I NEED YOU!" Tears started to make their way down my face. "Where are you?" "I-I think I am on the stretch of road between May's house and the exit that we get off to go our house. Hurry, I-" Skye started coughing and before she could resume, the call cut out.   
Third person P.O.V:  
Ward tried calling 9-1-1 but the storm seemed so bad that no call would go through. He sprinted to the door, threw in his coat and boots then ran out the door to his car. With no regard for his own safety, Ward sped in the direction that Skye had told him. With every minute that passes Ward grew more and more anxious to reach his wife and unborn child. He couldn't lose then, he wouldn't. Finally after what seemed like hours to Ward, he came upon the crashed cars. Flinging his door open he ran to Skye. She was in trapped in the car unable to open the door as it was crushed. Ward grabbed the knife out of his boot and pried the door open with all his strength. He carefully lifted Skye out of the car. She didn't seem to be breathing and her pulse was faint. He'd lose them both if he didn't get them to the hospital. Quickly looking over at the other car, he saw the driver and realized that they were already dead. Ward rushed Skye over to his car and gently placed her in the back seat. Once again speeding in his car, he made his way toward the hospital. When he was only a minute away, he heard something from the back. Skye had woken up and was trying to tell him something. "Ward, I don't know if I'm going to make it out of this one. They may be able to say the baby, but I think I'm a goner. Take care of them and know that I will always love you." "Don't say that! You are going to live, you will live and you will be able to see our baby walk for the first time, say their first words, and one day see them walk down the isle to marry who they love. You're a fighter and you will survive." Once again Skye's eyes closed but this time, there was no rise and fall of her chest. Ward slammed his breaks,, throw open his door then Skye's. Two emergency room doctors ran out seeing his car outside. They took Skye onto a gurney and took her directly into surgery. Ward knew he couldn't go back into the operating area so he forced himself to stay put in the waiting room. Using the hospitals wifi he sent several messages out to his "family" (basically the team) telling them what was happening. He had hoped the messages went through. Luckily, they did and wishing the hour everyone was waiting with him. Offering the little amount of comfort they could. After five hours, the surgeon came out of the double doors. "Who is Skye's spouse?" Grant stood up and the surgeon walked to him, a grim look on his face. "She is out of surgery. We were able to stitch up  
Her wounds and stop the bleeding. We had to preform and emergency c-section, congratulations of your baby girl. I only fear that they won't make it through the night. The baby is in the NICU as there was a lot of stress on the body and her being premature. Skye had also lost a lot of blood and sustained a lot of internal damage. You can go see them if you'd like." Ward shook his head and followed a nurse to Skye's room in the intensive care unit. He took a seat in the chair next to her immediately grabbing her still hand. He looked over her, her face covered in a big bruise and tiny scratches. "Come on Skye, you have to fight and wake up. Not only for me, but our baby girl. She need to have her mother. She is going to survive, just like her mother." Ward was there all night, only leaving her side to see their daughter. As the sun started to rise, Grant was awoken by alarms coming from Skye's heart monitor.  
-3 weeks later-  
Grant stood in front of a grave holding a small pink bundle. His graze focused on the new grave decorated with frost and roses. A crunching could be heard from behind him. "I feel bad for the poor guy. He was on his way to help a friend after their car broke down and his car went out of control. He tried going off to the side but he went towards me instead. He was killed on impact. His wife was upset about his death but she was even more town apart when she heard about Sara and I. She even came to visit." Skye said as she finally made it to Ward's side. Ward wrapped his arm around Skye bringing her close to kiss her head. "I'm just glad that you two are okay. That's what really matters to me."


End file.
